Can't let go of you
by fatetinhour
Summary: Can't let go of you by Landon pigg. It was his fault he didn't treat Link right. Now he payed the price.


I think I'm addicted to song fics. Seriously, I'm writing another. Well, if I want to one day have 1,000 stories, gotta do it somehow, right? Anyways, this song today is can't let you go by Landon Pigg. I do not own the legend of Zelda. It's a love triangle with LinkxDark, mido being in it too.

_Well, you're the closest thing I have_

_To bring up in a conversaion_

_About love that didn't last_

Mido looked out of his window, bored out of his mind. The village was out of bed, despite it being nighttime. All the fairy lights jumped up and around the village and the Kororki being happy as always. Then he saw something he didn't want to see. It was Link and his friend, Dark. The two seemed very close to be just friends. Let's face it; Dark stole Link away from him.

_But I could never you mine_

_Cause I could never call myself yours_

_And if we were really meant to be_

_Well then we just deifed destiny_

Even when Link and him were dating, he could never really call him his. Link would try to kiss him or hug, and he would just push him away. He really regretted that now. It was that Link was so different, and Mido wasn't used to people like him.

"I think I might have deifed destiny if we were meant to be."

_It's not that our love died_

_It just never really bloomed_

_Now I can't let go_

_Now I can't let go of you_

_You're holding back without even trying to_

_I can't let go, I can't move on from the past_

_Without lifting a finger, you're holding me back_

Mido regretted everything he had ever said and done to Link. Link moved on so easily while he was still in love. Why hadn't he thought it through? Why did he have to tell link it was over? It's too late now, he's found someone else. He should be happy. He's with someone that treats him good.

_And then I saw our past diverge…_

_And I felt okay about it_

_Until you got with another man_

_And then I couldn't understand why it bothered me so_

_No we didn't die with just never had a chance to grow_

When Dark and Link first came to his doorstep, he couldn't believe how fast Link got over him. After he had gotten to know Dark, he understood why. He was everything Link wanted. The perfect soulmate. He just never understood why it bothered him.

"We never really died; we just never had the chance to grow."

_Now I can't let go_

_Now I can't let go of you_

_You're holding back without even trying to_

_I can't let go, I can't move on from the past_

_Without lifting a finger, you're holding me back_

_And it might not make much sense to you_

_Or any of my friends_

_But somehow still you affect the things I do_

He had tried to explain to Link. He had explained to Saria. Link just said to let time take its course, and obviously, Saria didn't understand anything.

"Why do you still affect the things I do?"

_And you can't lose what you never had_

_I can't understand why I feel sad_

_Every time I see out with someone new_

Mido had been a jerk to Link. Link forgave him and gave him the chance to know him. They dated. And he screwed everything up. It was his fault the relationship didn't work. Now he was the one with the regrets.

"I always feel sad when I see him with Dark. I can't lose what I never had. I guess this is the price I pay for not treating Link right."

_I can't let go_

_No I can't let go_

_No I can't let go of you _

_I can't let go_

_No I can't let go of you_

_You're holding me back withouteven trying to_

_I can't let go_

_I can't move on from the past_

_Without lifting a finger you're holding me back_

_I can't let go,_

_No I can't let go of you_

_You're holding me back without even trying to_

_I can't let go _

_I can't move on from the past_

_Ooooooooh _

The regrets would hold him back, while Link lived in a guilt-free life. Let's face it. He can't let go.

**What do you think? Yeah, prepare to see a lot of…. Songfics. One-shot song fics. As always, the last words will always ethier by the last or the main lyrics of song, in this case. **


End file.
